A Cassidy Fic With Many Odd Happenings
by The-Oddish
Summary: Cassidy fic (there aren't too many of those, are there?). Err... some old family members return and Cassidy's life gets a bit (read: a lot) messed up.
1. Default Chapter

Usual disclaimer stuff; don't own any of it, doubt I ever will. Most of the stuff in here is completely made up, none of it is real, I just guessed it.  
  
Cassidy drummed her long pink nails against the arm of the chair. She wished Butch would hurry up. He'd had some urgent call to talk to the Boss and was currently in talking to him. Cassidy was sat outside, in a sort of waiting room. Apart from Cassidy, some chairs and a fish tank, the whole room was empty. There was complete silence, until someone appeared at her side. Cassidy jumped.  
  
"Hi, Cassie," Domino smirked.  
  
"Oh, Domino," Cassidy said, her heart sinking.  
  
"Doesn't look like Giovanni is too pleased with your Butch, does it?" she laughed. "Of course, maybe he's getting promoted. I doubt it. Maybe he's getting kicked off the team..."  
  
"Shut up, Domino," Cassidy said angrily.  
  
"Oh, don't lose your temper with me, or I might tell Giovanni that actually you aren't worth keeping on the team."  
  
Cassidy glared at her cousin. "Are you actually here for a purpose? Or are you taking time off work to just annoy me?"  
  
Domino laughed again. "No, actually, you have some guests. I thought I'd bring them to you."  
  
Cassidy snorted. "And who might they be?"  
  
Domino grinned. "You'll see." The door opened on cue (actually, some low rank rockets were placed there before hand to help her), and there stood...  
  
"Eva!" Cassidy stared. "And… Marie?"  
  
Her sisters. The sisters she hadn't seen in… it must have been four years. So Eva was now fourteen, and Marie five, or maybe six. Cassidy couldn't remember her exact birthday.  
  
"Cassie... April..." Eva looked at Cassidy, and then Domino.  
  
"Shut up!" Domino hissed, as a couple of low rank rockets (the ones Domino had had stand by to open the door) sniggered. "Just remember, my name is Domino. That's my name. Never ever mention… the A word ever again."  
  
"Okay… Domino," Eva said cautiously.  
  
"What are you here for?" Cassidy asked sharply.  
  
Marie jumped and hid behind Eva. Eva simply stared up at her sister defiantly. "We came to see you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, we have important news to tell you," Eva said importantly. Marie hid her face in Eva's back.  
  
"Let's hear it then," Domino grinned. "This'll be good." 


	2. Chappie twwoooo ^_^

Gotta mention this in response to a review I got. Cassidy ISN'T actually Domino's cousin, officially. They just look alike, and it would make sense as Domino and Giovanni are good friends *has a coughing fit and nearly dies* that even though B&C have been to prison and they mess up, the Boss still likes them and keeps them in their (reasonably high up) positions. Ja? Good. I just like to make stuff up like that and put it in fanfictions to be confusing *laughs evilly*.  
  
"Well," Eva began uncertainly, "you see…"  
  
Giovanni's office door opened. Butch walked out and Domino slunk in.  
  
"Butch!" Cassidy's face lit up. "So how did it go?"  
  
"Eh, it was okay," he said vaguely, which she took to mean he'd tell her later. "Who're these guys?"  
  
"They're… my sisters," Cassidy sighed.  
  
"I didn't know you had sisters," Butch said.  
  
"There's lots of things you don't know about me," she teased.  
  
"Cassidy!" Eva yelled. "I want to tell you this, okay?"  
  
"Okay okay, keep your hair on," Cassidy said. "Tell us then."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Damn it, will you stop saying "well"? I'll stick a bucket down your neck," Cassidy threatened.  
  
"Wel—I mean, we sort of are… homeless," Eva explained. "Cuz our house burnt down, see, an' we got nowhere to go, and we figured you could help us…" she trailed off, seeing Cassidy's face. "Or not," she finished lamely.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Cassidy said. "I'm not promising anything. Actually," she gave a sly grin, "I have an idea."  
  
Butch gave her a questioning look.  
  
"You girls, for now, can have my room here at Rocket HQ. I'll take you there and move my stuff out, okay?"  
  
"Where are you gonna stay?" Eva enquired.  
  
"Oh, just a… friend's place," she said, and shot a look a Butch, who nodded violently and excitedly like a nodding dog gone berserk that also had rabies.  
  
"Okay then, follow me," Cassidy said, and charged off down a corridor.  
  
Up three flights of stairs, six left turns, four right ones and a straight on, and then through a book hidden behind a bookcase, was the hallway which contained the doors to all Rockets of Cassidy's rank. "Room 6-12," she said, and took her cardkey out of her purse. "You gotta remember where it is, cuz I'm not going to keep finding it for you. There's a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. The canteen's downstairs, I'm sure someone will find it for you if you can't. The bathroom must be kept tidy, anything you find in there can be used, it's free anyway. If you make a mess, you clean it up straight away. There is a fridge in the living room, it's not even plugged in because I've never used it, but you can if you want. If it even works. Trampolining on my bed is forbidden; I'd have to pay for any damage. There's a laundry room on the third floor if you need it. Oh, and you won't need money… the canteen is free unless you go mad and have tons of food piled up. There," she handed over the cardkey. While she'd been talking she'd gathered up the stuff she needed. "Anything I've left behind is NOT to be touched," she warned. "If it is, you'll be kicked out instantly. If you want to go exploring do, but if you get in trouble it's nothing to do with me. Goodbye." She and Butch closed the door and headed to Butch's room, 6-19. "So what did the Boss want to talk to you about?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Uh…" began Butch. "It's…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
You can find out next chapter what it was. I don't think Butch is like a rabid dog, honestly, it was just funny. Though feel free to flame if you believe I'm insulting Butch. Hmm… will the next chapter focus on Eva and Marie, or Butch and Cassidy (and Domino)? Eva and Marie will be exploring Rocket HQ (ooh, that'll be fun); B&C will be Neoshipping, and… a little surprise. I'll do both, but what does anyone want first? You say, and then I'll do it. I like to write what people want to read ^_^ 


	3. Chap three--yays, three is my lucky numb...

"Let's go explore," Eva said importantly. She wanted to act like a kid now, as Cassidy was around and she didn't have to be Responsible Big Sister.  
  
"Well, Cassie said…" Marie said nervously.  
  
"Stuff that, we'll be careful," Eva said. "Come on!" She shoved the door open. "Hmm, how do you lock this thing?" She pushed the door shut. "Oh, that's how." She looked at Marie. "You do have the cardkey, don't you?"  
  
"No," Marie replied. "It's on the table."  
  
Eva swore under her breath. "Right, now whatta we do?" She kicked the door, but nothing happened. "Oh, god," Eva muttered. "Two minutes and we messed up. Cassie ain't gonna like this."  
  
Someone walked down the corridor, not watching where they were going, and walked into Eva.  
  
"Apr—Domino!" Eva said gratefully. "Thank you, God. Domino, we shut the door and the cardkey's still inside."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Domino asked. "OH, except this." She gave the door a gentle push. "It won't open if you kick it—however, if you don't lock it, it will open easily. Be careful next time though."  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you," Eva said. "We are eternally in your debt—"  
  
"I've got stuff to do," Domino replied coldly. "I better go get on with it."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Eva called as Domino marched down the corridor. "Right, now we just need to work out how to lock this thing…"  
  
"Let's go to the canteen, Eva, I'm hungry," Marie whined. "I want foo- ood."  
  
"Alright. We're on… prob'ly the sixth floor, that's why our room is SIX- twelve, right? It IS six-twelve, yeah?" She didn't wait for Marie to answer. "So if the canteen is downstairs, it must be… on one of the floors below. And I wonder how many there are above? Maybe there's a lift, right? And we have to go through this door to get out this corridor…" She pushed the door that had a bookcase on the other side. "Yeah! That's a good start." She looked around. There was a corridor ahead, one to the left, and one to the right. She couldn't see stairs OR a lift in any direction. "There's gotta be… Marie, which way?"  
  
"Left," she suggested, and pointed right.  
  
"Okay," Eva compromised, and went straight ahead. "Ooh, nice carpet," she said. "It's all fluffy and nice and… Marie, take your shoes off, okay. Don't go messing it up." Eva pulled her shoes off too; she wanted to walk on the fluffiness in her socks. "I wonder where this is…" There weren't any doors off the corridor. There wasn't anything except two double doors at the end. "Hmm…" She pushed the doors open gently and then let it swing back quickly. "No, that's not the canteen," she giggled.  
  
"What is it?" Marie asked.  
  
"Store cupboard," she said quickly. "Come on." She turned round. "Let's try left this time," she suggested.  
  
"No, right," Marie argued, but when they got there, went left anyway.  
  
"So… there is… that's… hmm…" Eva muttered to herself as she wandered. "It's… ah…" The carpet was similar to the one down the other corridor. "Ohh!" She grinned. "Stairs!" She was pretty sure this wasn't the way Cassidy had brought them, but still… "Ooh… Fancy!" She smiled at Marie. "You get to live in real luxury round here, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah… nice," agreed Marie, running her hand along the handrail. She ran down the stairs, yelling, "yay!"  
  
Eva stopped to look around a little. "Careful, Marie," she warned. "Don't go too far."  
  
"I won't!" Marie yelled back. She wandered off a little.  
  
Eva stared at the walls. There were portraits all over them. She wasn't sure who any of the people were; they didn't look familiar. She turned to look at one last one, and then tripped down all the remaining stairs.  
  
"Oof," she said when she got to the bottom. "Ah well, I'm alright… err… I think," she laughed.  
  
"Maybe they have a playroom!" Marie suggested, and ran on ahead. Eva was about to doubt her, then realised, in a place this size, there was bound to be. "Marie, be careful," she warned again. "If you get lost, I might not find you for about a month."  
  
Marie shivered and moved closer to her sister. "I'm hungry," she repeated. Eva wanted to ask someone but there was no one there to ask. "Hmm… I think we're… lost." She announced.  
  
"Yay!" Marie called. "Let's go… this way!" She pointed to a door.  
  
"Alright," Eva said gingerly. "If you say so."  
  
She pulled the handle and opened the door. "Ooh, wahey, a lift!" She laughed, as they stepped inside. "Wow, this place is like a funhouse. To think we've been to Viridian so many times and never even thought a place like this could exist." There were mirrors everywhere—on the ceiling, the floor, and the walls. Eva was immensely glad she was not wearing a skirt. "Okay, which floor do we want?" She read from the top. "15th floor, 14th, 13th, 12th, 11th…" she skimmed down. "1st floor, 1st UG… UG? Oh, underground. UG 20? Whoa. At least this lift goes to every floor. Which one should we try? There are loads below us. Oh, let's try the first floor." She pressed the button and the lift immediately swooped down. Marie squealed. "It's like going to a theme park!"  
  
It was, sort of. Eva felt a little sick—maybe it was because she was reminded of the line in Charlie and The Chocolate Factory that went "well, we'll be alright if the Oompa-Loompas aren't using the other lift that runs the other way on this track. We've been lucky so far." It wasn't the Chocolate Factory, but what she'd seen caused her to feel she wouldn't be surprised if that happened. She breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped. "Ah, come on Marie, let's go see where we are."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
As for Butch's little cliff-hanger-ry thing…  
  
"Well…" Butch took a deep breath. "Cassie, I'm getting promoted."  
  
"We—" Cassidy stopped. By Butch's face it obviously wasn't we.  
  
"I'm getting a new partner." Butch stopped to let the news sink in. "Domino."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
I just wanted to finish on telling you what he was going to say before I forgot. I haven't finished with Marie and Eva—not by a long shot. Has anyone noticed that Eva is a pun too? Eva Cassidy? No? Never mind. Marie isn't, it's just the first name I thought of. Does anyone else imagine Rocket HQ to be totally crazy like that? I was thinking of the Rocket parts of the GB games, I suppose.  
  
New chapter coming soon, hopefully! 


End file.
